


all strung out; heart is fried

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: “Iris,” Barry pleaded. “Iris, please, I can’t.”Iris hummed and Cisco felt a shiver run up his spine, despite not being the target of today’s session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remain disappointed by the lack of fics that involve Iris pegging someone, so here you go. Blame st4rlabsforever for this.  
> Title comes from [Your Love Is My Drug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR_qa3Ohwls) by Kesha.

“I can’t do this,” Barry groaned, twisting as much as he could in Cisco’s grasp. “I can’t, it’s too much.”

“You can take it, babe.” Cisco responded. He tightened his grip on Barry’s wrists and leaned forward so he was close enough for Barry to kiss him. At least, if Barry still had enough energy to lift his head up they would have been able to kiss. “You’ve been doing so well, we’re so proud of you.”

“I can’t --”

“But you are, aren’t you?” Cisco watched Barry’s eyes clench shut with frustration at the sound of Iris’s voice. He felt her still in her movements, pausing with the head of the dildo as deep into Barry as it could go. She ground forward and more tears fell out of Barry’s eyes. Cisco slowly rose back up; at the feel of her breath on his shoulder he turned his head slightly to catch her fond expression.

“You’re taking me so well still even though I know you’re exhausted."

“Iris,” Barry pleaded. “Iris, please, I can’t.”

Iris hummed and Cisco felt a shiver run up his spine, despite not being the target of today’s session. He looked back at Barry, whose eyes remained closed as he continued to cry. Barry had to have been massively overstimulated at this point, fucked by both Cisco and Iris without being allowed to come himself. And Iris had shown great excitement in showing the toy she wanted to attach to her harness today, one with unrealistic curves and ridges to give a completely unexpected sensory experience.

Cisco shifted slightly, still maintaining his hold on Barry’s arms but leaning back enough that her chin could solidly rest on his shoulder. Iris continued to hum, intermittently grinding her hips.

“Iris,” Barry began again.

“Shhh, babe.” She eventually leaned away Cisco and began slowly thrusting forward once more. “Cisco,” she said. “Sit to the side of him and hold his shoulders instead.” He quickly complied, climbing off of Barry’s body so he could kneel on Barry’s left.

Cisco could hear the devilish grin in her voice as she spoke once more before removing the cock ring. “I want to see if he can manage to come on his own face again.”


End file.
